Anime Nuclear War
by Prince-Riley
Summary: This focuses on the story of a 11 year old girl called Mayu and how she experiences nuclear war in Japan. Based off the Fallout series. Rated M for gore and horror.


Anime Nuclear War: The Beginning

Authors Note: Alright, I decided to do this after I was playing Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas a lot. Besides, those games are post-apocalyptic anyway. This is not good, but please enjoy. It focuses on Japan in a nuclear apocalypse.

War, War never changes

When Man created weapons, war broke out. Eventually, The Earth was completely destroyed by "Nuclear War". Man had wiped out Human Civilization. In the end, only a thousand of the population survived. They seek out their own future and destiny to survive the terrible power caused by man and warfare.

Japan

1st July, 2016

It was another boring day in Tokyo. People just went on about their usual business and children played and were in school. It was a hot day; so many people were wearing shorts and dresses to keep cool. However, they did not know that terror would soon strike and cause a huge disaster.

Previously, Russia had been angered with the Americans Government making a joke about them and refusing to apologize. So, the Russian government threatened to nuke the USA. Europe responded, so did Japan and China. China and Japan were allied with Russia, so chaos would break out soon.

In a large forest about 30 miles from Tokyo, A little girl with gray hair, red eyes and a white dress with a pink jumper was running through the fields. She was barefoot, but she did not care. She lived there anyway, in a small house.

The girl was called Mayu. She was about 12 years old and she was a cute one too. Her parents were killed when she was little. She lived by herself in the forest with the animals and nature. She was peaceful too, and she had weapons so she was a bit angry and vicious.

"This is fun!" thought Mayu as she kept running through the grass. She then stopped and fell down. Suddenly, Mayu heard something like thunder. She looked up and saw 2 rockets heading straight towards Tokyo and another city. "What the hell?" said Mayu. She looked down and saw some more rockets taking off from the ground. They were heading somewhere else.

Back in Tokyo. The air raid sirens went off. People were in panic. They were running around, looking for every place of shelter they could find.

In America, The army were observing the missiles. "20 seconds until impact" said one soldier. "Good, let that be" said the commanding officer. "Japan was allied with Russia, and they were threatening to nuke us too. That cannot happen". The soldiers stayed silent and watched the nukes about to hit.

Back at Tokyo, Many people were still trying to find shelter. In schools, students were seeking shelter under the desks in order to protect them from the blast.

Back in the forest, Mayu was speechless. "The hell is happening?!" she yelled. Suddenly, a bright flash of light cut through the air.

"Oh Crap!" yelled Mayu. She ran back into her house and ducked under the bed. Many animals ran into her house too.

In Tokyo, It was Hell. People were getting their skin peeled off and turned into ash. Buildings were seen collapsing, and the world was getting plunged into Nuclear Darkness.

In other countries, Russia, Europe, and the United States had got nuked too. The world was about to change forever.

About two hours later, Mayu got out from under the bed. Her house was intact. And the animals were alive and healthy. "Crap, The city!" yelled Mayu. She went outside and she was shocked at what she saw.

The sky was dark, The landscape looked barren, and the whole world was plunged into darkness. The forest was intact though.

"Oh...My...God" gasped Mayu. She ran to the overlook and saw the city. The destroyed, isolate city of Tokyo.

Mankind was wiped out because of its own power turned against itself. Warfare had stopped and the world had plunged silent, forever

It's because war, war never changes.

How was that? It was not good but please review it. Also, it might become a series! :)


End file.
